The Joy of Time Travel
by Chris Emrys
Summary: After a hard defeat, Satoshi ends up thrown into the future without any known way to go back. How will Satoshi, and the ones accompanying him, avoid knowing their futures? Or... Is there a need to hide the future?
1. Prologue

Hello dears! This is my first story in the Pokémon Fandom, but I feel proud of it~~

Know that you can find me on Tumblr and AO3, find the links on my profile! I also rp as Satoshi (legendsofsatoshi dot tumblr cot com)! And more precisely, I rp the Satoshi from this story, and 5 other Satoshi from other story ideas!

_This story is Canon until Episode 65 (Rival Showdown! Ookido Laboratory). The rest is Canon-divergent/AU. Japenese names are used for people and places, but English names are used for Pokémons and their moves!_

**Pairing:** Shigeru/Satoshi

* * *

_**The Joy of Time Travel**_

_Prologue_

"So, now that those three had been taken care of; we should have our Pokémon Battle, Satoshi-_kun_."

Satoshi turned away from his Tauros, fire burning in his eyes. "Ready when you are!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, raising his fist in the exact same manner Satoshi did.

"Don't expect to win though. I am the better Trainer after all."

Satoshi growled. "I'll show you who is the better Trainer!"

Kasumi sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. "Will these two ever stop?"

"I'm not sure, honestly." Takeshi replied with a sweatdrop.

Prof Ookido didn't comment, only watching with a faint smile as his grandson and his rival marched some steps away from them, getting ready to battle.

And unknown to everyone, a small green Pokémon rested on a tree, watching with curiosity the humans he met 40 years ago.

* * *

"One on one should be good enough." Shigeru called.

Satoshi nodded, giving a confident smile. "Let's win this, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, placing himself in front of Satoshi, ready for the battle as sparks flew from his cheeks.

Shigeru smirked. "Why doesn't this surprise me?" He kissed his Pokéball, before throwing it while exclaiming, "Let's show him, Blastoise!"

Satoshi eyed the huge Water Pokémon as it erupted from its Pokéball with a roar. So Squirtle had been Shigeru's first Pokémon? A smile formed on his lips. Water Type against Electric Type? This would be easy!

"Let's finish this quick, Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

Shigeru smirked as the yellow rodent started his "Pi... Ka..." and before Pikachu could finish his attack, Shigeru called out, "Withdraw!"

Blastoise went into its shell as the Thunderbolt went straight at him. The Thunderbolt hit dead on; and Satoshi whooped in victory.

"Blastoise, Hydropump!"

Shigeru's command took Satoshi-and Pikachu-by surprise. Was Blastoise still able to fight after taking Pikachu's Thunderbolt?

The answer came when Blastoise came out of his shell; and faster than Satoshi's ability to realize what was happening, it fired his strongest water attack. Satoshi cried out as Pikachu was hit straight in the head and thrown back close to his feet.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

"Pi... Pika." Pikachu replied, struggling up.

Satoshi glanced at Blastoise then, and noticed the smirk of Shigeru's face. Satoshi felt anger rising in him. It was far from over!

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he suddenly rushed at Blastoise.

On the sideline, Takeshi and Kasumi frowned, worried about weither or not the Quick Attack would do something for Blastoise. The Water Type seemed really strong, especially as it withstood one of Pikachu's more powerful than normal Thunderbolt.

However, Shigeru didn't show any sign of being confused. His superior smirk stayed in place as he followed Pikachu's approach. Blastoise stayed put, watching-waiting.

"Now Pikachu! Thunder!"

At the last second, Pikachu jumped up into the air with a, "Pi... Ka..."

The move surprised Satoshi's friends, and even Prof Ookido felt amazed by the sudden change of attack. Reflecting back, the old man realized it had been Satoshi's idea since the beginning-and Pikachu had known.

Sadly, Pikachu had not been the only one to know what Satoshi planned. Closing his eyes for one second before opening them again, Shigeru commanded Blastoise, "Dodge! Hydropump!"

Faster that anyone would have thought a Blastoise could move, it jumped to the right. The powerful Thunder missed the huge Pokémon, the blast only brushing it. Blastoise's canons aimed at Pikachu and released an even more powerful Hydropump than before.

The attack hit Pikachu in mid air. With a cry, the electric mouse flew off, past Satoshi and against a tree. "Pikachu!" Satoshi called out, rushing at his fallen companion.

And no one needed more than one glance to see Pikachu couldn't fight anymore.

* * *

Satoshi dropped to his knees beside Pikachu, taking his best friend into his arms as the yellow mouse let out a weak cry.

"It's alright buddy, you did your best..."

Pikachu licked at Satoshi's jaw, feeling the sadness of his Trainer and wishing he could have done something. But alas, Pikachu had been powerless against Shigeru's Blastoise. Both Satoshi and Pikachu had made the mistake of believing they had an advantage, that their skills were enough, that they would win this one on one match.

They should have known better. They should have accepted the fact that Shigeru was a good Trainer, and be more careful. Maybe they wouldn't have had such a humiliating defeat then, Pikachu speed and electric attacks not enough to avoid Blastoise's surprising speed and his powerful Hydropump.

"I told you, Satoshi. I am the better Trainer."

Satoshi threw a glare at Shigeru, feeling like he really hated his rival right now. Takeshi and Kasumi silently watched on the sideline, torn between not interfering between the two rivals and trying to comfort a bit Satoshi. Prof Ookido, for his part, frowned faintly. They both had such a potential; but sometimes he feared they wouldn't be able to exploit it if they stayed in their current state of mind.

"Just you watch Shigeru! I will beat you at the Indigo League!" Satoshi yelled. It was true that Satoshi felt bad for loosing today. He had believed to be a good enough Trainer; yet he had been proven that he wasn't as strong as he believed. The insecurity lurked into his mind, ready to claim Satoshi and make him question everything.

And yet, Satoshi couldn't let it end like that. He could beat Shigeru, right? He could win the Indigo League.

"You might have won today, but it won't be the same next time."

This made Takeshi, Kasumi and Prof Ookido smile. They were glad to see Satoshi hadn't fallen down. The trace of the loss still could be seen, but a newfound fire had erupted in his eyes-making even his trusty Pikachu jump on his shoulder and let out a happy, "Pika!" as if he hadn't been beaten before.

Shigeru blinked, then a faint genuine smile formed on his lips. "Eh, we will see about that, Satoshi."

And as both rivals stared into each other's eyes with determination and the fire from their love of Pokémons; a certain green Pokémon felt his heart swell for this brown eyed human he had met once.

Celebi knew this Satoshi wasn't yet the one he had met. But his heart was already so big and good, and so full of fire. Celebi didn't like the slight darkness of insecurity in it though. He could feel what the others couldn't.

Despite his words, Satoshi's mind had opened to a dangerous path: was he really good enough? Or had Shigeru been right all along?

Celebi made his mind in a split second. Satoshi had helped him in the past, and Satoshi deserved a small reward. And Celebi knew exactly what he could do.

* * *

Shigeru turned his back to Satoshi, ready to leave him and his friends now that the battle was over. It was then that a chant echoed into the air. He whirled back toward his grandfather and the others with wide eyes, curious-and slightly worried-of what was happening.

Satoshi stepped toward Kasumi and Takeshi; the red haired girl clutching tighter Togepi. "What now..?"

All eyes turned to Prof Ookido when a sound of surprise escaped his lips and he blurted out with slight awe and a trace of happiness, "Could it be..?"

No more was said as a bright light erupted around the five of them, blinding them. Cries and yells of surprise echoed among them as they felt something tugging at them. Only Prof Ookido seemed to know what was happening, as his eyes widened in understanding.

Before the light became too blinding, Prof Ookido raised his eyes, and couldn't help the smile as he caught a glimpse of the Forest Deity.

Then the five humans vanished from the field under the eyes of Celebi. The green Pokémon stared at where they had been, hoping that his friends would learn what they have to learn.

Especially as his spell had gone slightly wrong and Celebi had been left behind.

* * *

The light finally vanished; and five pair of eyes roamed the surroundings in confusion. They were still in the recognizable field of Prof Ookido's laboratory; with no clue of what exactly had happened.

Or, almost no clue. Prof Ookido roamed his eyes more attentively, catching his grandson doing the same. Among the five, the two Ookido were probably the only ones who could spot the small differences, here and there.

As Satoshi opened his mouth to ask if anyone knew what had happened, Pikachu's ears twitched and he jumped down with a soft, "Pika..?"

The five humans looked down at the yellow mouse, and blinked as they saw double. Satoshi squinted, baffled. "This is... It's Pikachu... But..."

Takeshi frowned as he watched with attention the two Pikachu sniffing at each other. "Yeah... The new one seems... Stronger and older. You can see it by his shining coat, and how he is slightly bigger."

"That just confirms it then." Prof Ookido commented.

"What do you mean grandpa?" Shigeru asked, an answer forming in his mind-yet he refused to believe it until he had proof.

Prof Ookido opened his mouth to reply when the second Pikachu's ears perked up and he bounced away from the five humans with a happy but confused, "Pikapi!"

"Hey Pikachu, why did you run off like-What the hell is going on?"

Prof Ookido, Shigeru, Kasumi, Takeshi and Satoshi turned toward the familiar sounding voice. They all froze and gaped as their eyes landed on a young man with jet black hairs and brown eyes, who was staring at them in confusion.

A second young man, with auburn hairs and green eyes, stepped beside him-an Umbreon trotting at his side before it sat on its hind legs and tilted its head curiously. "... I think we have something interesting going on, Satoshi-kun."

"Thank for you help, like I didn't notice." Came the deadpan reply.

A snort followed. "I couldn't be sure." The male teased without much heat. Then, the green eyes glanced back at the five still frozen in shock people. "Well, welcome to the future, I guess?"

_To be continued..._


	2. Future and Past

Hello dears!

Here, a quick update-for once XD Also, I added on my Profile useful things (mainly, japenese names I use)!

**Pairing**: Satoshi/Shigeru

* * *

_**The Joy of Time Travel**_

_Chapter 1 : Future and Past._

"So this_ is_ the future?" Prof Ookido asked with wide eyes.

Green eyes gazed at the oldest of the group as the young man smiled faintly. "Yes, grandpa."

Shigeru stared at his counterpart, hardly believing he was really meeting… himself, but older. "How did this even happen?" He whispered.

"Amazing!" Satoshi's excited exclamation startled everyone.

Pikachu jumped out of the way as Satoshi rushed at his future self. The older man leaned back a bit as he got his sight full of an eager eleven years old. His own Pikachu grabbed his shoulder to prevent himself from falling.

"You're me! How cool is that?! How long has it been? Am I a master?"

Takeshi and Kasumi sweatdropped as they saw how the future Satoshi raised his hands like a sign of surrender, lost of what to do while faced with the energy of his younger self. A cough attracted their eyes, and they saw the future Shigeru trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Obviously, the auburn haired felt amused by the other's current predicament.

The older Satoshi threw a sideway glare at the older Shigeru, then gently put his hands on his counterpart's shoulders to push him back. "Hey, go easy." He gave a lopsided smile. "You're going to faint if you keep this up."

The teasing tone coming from his future self did make Satoshi calm down a bit. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, sniffing at the older Trainer curiously. Funnily enough, the future Pikachu did the same, trying to understand why a younger Satoshi was here.

Once the oldest Satoshi saw that the other had calmed down, he scratched his cheek with a faint thoughtful look. "It is kind of cool however. I don't have the memory of this happening, though."

Prof Ookido crossed his arm, thinking. "Time travel is something we can't really understand. It's possible that this isn't our _exact _future. Or it is possible that your memory of this was blocked."

Satoshi felt confused by this, while Takeshi and Kasumi tried to digest this. Shigeru however had already thought of this, and so he was the only one to notice his future self exchanging a look with the future Satoshi. It lasted only one or two seconds; but to Shigeru it felt like a thought, a question and an answer passed between the two.

Shigeru frowned. When did he become this close to Satoshi? He almost snorted at the thought, yet he couldn't deny how his mind supplied that he didn't hate Satoshi per say.

"I think…" The older Shigeru's voice snapped the younger out of his thoughts, and everyone gave him their attention. "We have no idea weither or not you all are from our past; but if you are, it might be dangerous."

"How so?" Satoshi asked.

It was his older self answering, which surprised his friends. They could see he was older, more mature, but it felt weird to see him _thinking_. "Well, the more you see and hear about the future, the more there's a risk it_ changes_ the future. Like, you might want to change something once you go back."

The future Satoshi exchanged another look with the future Shigeru. It was quick, but this time the younger Shigeru wasn't the only one to see it. Hesitation before a final decision seemed to pass between them before the future Satoshi finished his train of thoughts.

"So it would be better if you don't know the future. We have to hide as much as we can."

The younger Satoshi was about to protest when Prof Ookido hummed. "A good decision. I admit I would like to know more, but I can see why it might be a bad thing." He paused, curiosity entering his eyes. "You seem more mature. Both of you."

The older Shigeru smirked slightly, hearing the slight questioning in his grandfather's tone. "It's expected. We're 20 now after all. Well, I'm 20; he still has some months left." He pointed with his thumb at the older Satoshi.

"What happened to hiding the future?" The dark haired commented with sarcasm.

"Come on, it's not like they can't _see_ how old we are." The green eyes replied with the same tone.

Prof Ookido, Kasumi and Takeshi had to bite back a chuckle. While it did surprise them to notice the closeness between the two, they couldn't help being amused at the playful banter between them. However, the younger Satoshi and Shigeru were completely startled.

They **knew** ten years had passed between them and their future selves; but it didn't change the fact that it felt like jumping from rivals to… _this_ in a second.

The two young men didn't see all this as they were mock glaring at each other. Then they returned their attention to the group. "You need a place to stay though." The older Shigeru commented slowly, frowning faintly as if concerned.

The older Satoshi glanced at him then grinned after a second of hesitation. "Well, I'm sure mom won't mind!"

Shigeru snorted, uncontrolled. "And why would I want to stay with _you_?"

The older Satoshi seemed startled by this, and almost…_ hurt_. However, it was the older Shigeru that replied with a hard tone. "Because there's too many things that all of you could see in grandpa's lab."

Shigeru blinked, startled. It was one thing to be scolded, but another when it was **yourself **doing it. He looked at his older self, and felt sudden guilt for his comment. He didn't understand what he was seeing in his older self's eyes; but he just knew he had managed to disappoint _himself_. It suddenly didn't matter that he wasn't yet the man in front of him. He knew he had stepped over a line.

The older Satoshi couldn't help a fond twist of his lips, then he coughed to attract the attention to himself. "Let's go then?"

The suggestion was welcome by everyone, and with nods they start leaving the field of the Ookido's laboratory on the path to Satoshi's house. The Umbreon beside the older Shigeru made a happy sound and trotted in front of the auburn haired, obviously eager.

Takeshi's eyes went on the Dark Type, interested by how well trained it looked. "Shigeru?"

Both older and younger Shigeru turned toward the Breeder. "Yes?" They asked at the same time.

Sweatdrops formed on everyone while the two counterparts glanced at each other, startled. Takeshi hid a laugh behind his hand before talking again. "Is this Umbreon yours?"

The older Shigeru grinned. "Yes. He's my best Pokémon along with Blastoise."

"Bre!" Umbreon agreed, rubbing against his Trainer's leg.

"And he can be as affectionate as Pikachu." The older Satoshi added with amusement.

"Pikachu rubbed off on him." The older Shigeru just replied. "… Not that I mind." He added after a pause, smiling down at his Pokémon.

Kasumi hugged Togepi tighter, humming with a thought. "It could be good if we found a way to differentiate you four." She commented, looking between older and younger rivals.

"Indeed…" Takeshi added, amused.

The four in question flushed slightly; and then the older Satoshi grinned. "I know. You can call me Sato, and him Shige!"

Shige suddenly groaned, blushing faintly. Sato smirked at him; and everyone else was left confused but glad to have different names to use for the older Trainers.

_To be continued…_


End file.
